Enamorándome de mi Psicóloga
by Tsundere'Kawaii
Summary: UA Natsu es un chico que va a psicólogo por algunas cicatrices que quedaron en su mente por el asesinato de sus padres, aunque se ve un chico normal que le gusta el anime, la verdad es que tiene muchos problemas, entre ellos insomnio y pánico. Lucy Heartfilia llega a reemplazar a su antigüa psicóloga, pero lo que no sabe es que ambos terminaran.../ Malsummary xD pasen y lean .u.
1. Nueva Psicóloga

**Nuevo Fic *O* Nuevo año(aún no¬¬) XD**

_**¡Cálmate!**_** ¡PAF¡ **-se pega una cachetada sola-

**Ittee TnT**

**(?) **

**._.**

**Buenas Tardes queridas personas del mundo c: Me reporto con una nueva historia *O* y dolor de estomago :c**

**Para que entiendan un poquito**** c:**

**N**atsu va al **p****sicólogo** ya que sus padres fueron _asesinados_, dejándole una _**cicatriz mental**_ al chico, en la narración puede **sonar "****normal**" pero en los capítulos de más adelante eh… dejemos hasta ahí .-.

**Categoría:** _Romance/Humor/Drama_

_No es nada psicológico c: es normal o3o_

_Sin más xD Lean TnT y _**¡Déjenme un Review que estoy desesperada O_O! XD**

**Fairy Tail ;D propiedad de Mashima-san -o-**

**Dragon Ball c: propiedad de Akira Toriyama-sama**

* * *

***-Diálogos***

*Narración*

_*Pensamientos*_

_*__Opening Dragon Ball Z__*_

* * *

**Enamorándome de mi Psicóloga.-**

**-Capitulo 1:** _Nueva Psicólog__a_

**Natsu POV**

**-Natsu… ¡NATSU!**

Bueh, como duelen… creo que me hice los cortes muy profundos.

**-¡Natsu! ¡Natsu!**

¿Quién me llama? Con el dolor siento aquella voz muy lejana, pero, ¿quién sería?

**-T-Tranquilo… llamaré u-una a-ambulancia…**

¿Ambulancia? pero si juraría que ya estoy muerto.

Entre abrí mis ojos y vi a mi hermana con el teléfono en su oreja.

**-Wen…dy…** – como pude articulé su nombre.

Las pastillas comenzaban hacerme efecto, por lo que sentía los latidos de mi corazón cada vez más pausado. Noté con la vista borrosa que dejaba el teléfono en el suelo y me tomaba una mano.

**-T-Tranquilo… ya v-viene la a-ambulancia.**

Noté en mi mamo que sostenía un color rojo oscuro salir de mi muñeca.

Pero obvio, si me había mandado 3 fuertes cortes con una navaja.

**-Wen…dy** – traté de mirarla – **perdo…name.**

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Entre abrí mis ojos y vi una cabeza azul corriendo al lado mío. Intensifiqué mi vista y noté unos ojos marrones.

Era Wendy.

Sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas y noté que iba acostado en una cosa con ruedas.

Una camilla.

**-¿Cómo va su pulso?** – escuché a alguien sobre mí.

**-Si sigue así, lo perderemos** – afirmó otra persona que estaba al lado de Wendy.

Entré a una habitación, donde las luces de ésta me cegaron la poca vista que tenía.

Sé que lo que hice minutos atrás había sido una locura, pero, no me arrepiento de nada.

Si por el resto de mi vida iba a vivir sin ella, preferiría morir.

Sentí dos placas metálicas en mi pecho, las que me daban corrientes eléctricas y hacían saltar mi cuerpo de la camilla.

**-¿¡Cómo va el pulso!?** – volvió a preguntar el mismo hombre.

**-Está bajando.**

**-¡Demonios!**

De nuevo sentí las corrientes eléctricas, una y otra vez.

**-¡No debes morir! ¡ERES JOVEN!**

Pero yo, no quería vivir sin tener a Lucy.

_Lamento dejarte sola Wendy… pero estaré cuidándote desde el cielo -si es que voy ahí-_

**-¡Doctor! ¡Lo estamos perdiendo!**

**-¡NO!**

_Te amo… Lucy._

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

_~…Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción, derrite un gran glaciar, podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón…~_

**-¡Chala! ¡Head Chala!**

**-Moo, Natsu-nii llegarás tarde a la Escuela.**

**-¡Qué importa Wendy!**

Click. Apagó el televisor.

Miré a mi pequeña hermana molesto, para luego tomar mi bolso e irme.

**-Está bien, me voy.**

**-Ten cuidado** – me respondió.

**-Lo mismo tú **– le dije de vuelta saliendo de la casa.

Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, tengo 18 años y curso el último año en la Preparatoria Fairy Tail.

Tengo una pequeña hermana de 13 años llamada Wendy. Nuestros padres fueron asesinados, dejándonos a ambos cicatrices muy fuertes psicológicamente. Ambos tenemos la misma psicóloga en la Escuela -ya que Fairy Tail es una Escuela con Secundaria y Preparatoria juntas- la cual se llama Erza Scarlet.

**-¡Wow! ¡Una polera de Dragon Ball!** – miré en una tienda mientras caminaba hacía la Escuela.

Seguí caminando, mientras me topaba con algunas personas de mi misma Escuela.

Aunque al principio Erza me daba miedo -mucho miedo- con el tiempo la conocí y se ganó mi confianza como yo me gané la suya.

**-Buenos Días Natsu-san** – me saludó una compañera de mi mismo salón.

**-Buenas Juvia** – la saludé de vuelta.

De mediana estatura, cuerpo vultuoso y piel blanca pálida, además del cabello azul y ojos más oscuros. Ella es Juvia, al igual que yo, va al psicólogo con Erza. Desconozco las razones por las que va, pero a simple vista se nota que es una buena persona –no como yo.

**-¡Hey! ¡Cerebro de lava!**

**-¿Qué pasa Stripper? **

Él era Gray, un idiota de mi salón que le tengo rivalidad. Su estatura es un poco más que la mía y tiene el cabello y ojos azul oscuro.

**-B-Buenos días, Gray-sama** – por cierto, Juvia ama a Gray.

**-Juvia** – le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Nos encaminaos los tres hacía la Escuela, mientras que hablábamos de cosas triviales, llegando al tema del psicólogo.

**-Natsu-san, Juvia escuchó que tendríamos una nueva psicóloga **– me informó la peliazul.

**-¿Nueva? ¿Y Erza?**

**-Juvia no lo sabe, pero… Juvia no quiere que Erza-san se** vaya – dijo sollozando.

-**No te preocupes, no creo que Erza nos deje** – le aseguré con una sonrisa.

**-¡Sí!** – dijo más animada.

Solo espero, que de verdad Erza no se haya ido.

* * *

**-Me presento, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y seré su nueva psicóloga. ¡Espero que nos llevemos muy bien!**

Mierda y más mierda.

Habíamos entrado a clases y al cambio de hora nos habían citado a Juvia y a mí en la sala de Erza –donde teníamos nuestras consultas con ella-

Y, aquí estamos, los dos, sin poder creernos el que Erza nos había dejado.

**-Etto… disculpe Lucy-san pero, ¿Dónde está Erza-san?**

**-Tú debes ser Juvia** – dijo la chica acercándose a mi compañera – **¡Eres tan linda!, Erza tuvo que irse por problemas personales, los cuales no me dijo…** – dijo eso último resignada por no saber – pero no se preocupen que me tendrán a mí desde ahora.

En ese momento, Juvia y yo intercambiamos una mirada preocupante.

Ambos sabíamos que sería difícil confiar en otra persona que no era Erza.

**-Por ahora Juvia, tú consulta conmigo es mañana en la mañana y Natsu, la tuya será mañana después de clases. Si quieren, pueden retirarse.**

Nos sonrió mientras ambos nos levantábamos en dirección a nuestro salón.

Sinceramente, aquella nueva psicóloga no me da buena confianza.

* * *

**Hasta aquí -w-**

**Sé XD que no está muy interesante :c pero más adelante puede estarlo(?**

**Agradezco su tiempo para leer c: y espero que les haya gustado :I**

**Mañana actualizo y perdón si les hice malgastar su tiempo en leer esto u.u**

**Adiós y cuidence TuT **

**¡Dejame un Review! ****ToT **

**Que desesperada xD**

**Matta nee n.n**


	2. Desconfianza y Confianza

**Gracias por los Reviews c: y por leer -w- **

**Lamento no actualizar cuando debía XD es que TnT **

**Año nuevo tiene la culpa ;D .-.**

**Espero que no los aburra este capítulo xD siento que está aburrido -.-**

**El otro estará mejor c: **

**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima 'o'**

**Ya aquí les va x3**

_**"****Enamorándome de mi Psicóloga"**_

* * *

***-Diálogos***

*Narración*

_*Pensamientos*_

* * *

**Enamorándome de mi Psicóloga.-**

**-Capitulo 2:** _Desconfianza y Confianza._

**Natsu POV**

Escuché a Wendy levantarse y bostezar detrás de mí.

Hoy me había levantado un poco más temprano para seguir viendo Dragon Ball Z, además, que en mis planes tenía el no ir a clases.

No quería hablar con esa psicóloga.

**-¿Natsu-nii?** – me llamó con voz adormilada.

Yo estaba en la sala principal de la casa -living- sentado en el sillón con una frazada cubriéndome el cuerpo.

Las mañanas son muy heladas.

**-Sí, soy yo Wendy.**

**-Oh… pensé que había visto mal** – dijo dando la vuelta al sillón y sentándose al lado mío - **¿qué capitulo ves?**

**-Voy cuando Trunks del futuro mata a Cell **– le dije mientras le daba la mitad de la frazada para taparse.

**-Oh…** – me dijo sin más.

Lo cierto, es que ambos somos muy fanáticos de Dragon Ball y… el anime en general, somos muy fanáticos.

No sé si mi fanatismo llega hasta el nivel de ser Otaku, pero… creo que si lo soy.

Nos quedamos viendo aquel capitulo hasta el final y luego cuando terminó, le puse pausa y nos dirigimos a desayunar.

Leche blanca con cereales, lo típico.

**-Nee Wendy** – la llamé – **hoy tengo pensado quedarme en casa.**

**-¿No irás a la Escuela? **– me preguntó dejando de cómo para mirarme.

**-No, no tengo ganas** – le dije echándole otra porción de cereales a mi tazón.

**-Hum… ¿y por qué? ¿ha pasado algo?**

**-¿Aún no te dicen?** – la miré extrañado.

**-¿Decirme qué?**

**-Hah… **– suspiré – **tendremos nueva psicóloga.**

**-¿Qué? ¿y Erza-san?** – me preguntó confundida.

-**No lo sé, pero ayer conocí a la nueva psicóloga.**

**-¿Y ese es el motivo por el que no vas?**

**-Sí, además hoy tengo consulta con ella y no quiero hablar con ella sobre mis cosas.**

**-Oh… pero **– me miró seria – **irás a la Escuela.**

**-¿Ah? me rehúso.**

**-Irás** – a veces sentía como si Wendy fuera nuestra mamá.

**-No Wendy.**

**-Natsu-nii, irás, el año pasado faltaste mucho.**

**-¡Que no Wendy!... no quiero ir…** – le dije lo último algo bajito al recordar que Erza se había ido.

**-Bien, el caso es que sí irás, o si no llamo al tío Gildarts.**

**-¡Ya, ya! Iré** – le dije molesto.

Ella sonrió y reanudó su desayuno.

A veces era tan… bueno, aún así la quiero.

Terminamos de tomar desayuno y nos preparamos para la Escuela.

Me coloqué mis pantalones negros, camisa blanca sin desabrochar, sin corbata y crucé por mi pecho mi bolso negro. Me cepille los dientes y mi cabello…eh, no lo arreglé, nunca lo hago.

Me puse mis zapatillas converse negras que tanto amo y luego con un grito me despedí de Wendy.

Por favor que hoy no sea un día muy agotador.

* * *

**-Bien, comencemos.**

Mágicamente el día paso como una estrella fugaz que apenas puedes ver en 2segundos. Me encontraba sentado frente a la psicóloga con mi bolso sobre mis piernas. Movía los pies como si de un tic nervioso se tratase, mientras que veía a la chica escribiendo algo en una agenda con tapa de cuero.

Comencé a contemplarla mientras ella tenía su vista en su agenda.

Su piel era blanca cremosa. Sus pestañas estaban tonificadas con rímel, haciéndose ver un poco más largas. Su rostro es como… angelical, puro, daba señales que no era mala persona.

Vestía una falda de color morado muy ajustada hasta mitad de muslo y una blusa blanca ajustada con los dos primero bonotes desabrochados.

Aunque de ella sentía emanar una energía buena, de una persona gentil y amable, había algo que no me daba confianza.

No sé si será ella o yo, pero aún no puedo ver aquella confianza que tenia con Erza en ella.

**-Primero, nos conoceremos un poco más para así entendernos y llevarnos bien **– me dijo con una sonrisa interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

**-… **– no dije nada, solo me la quedé mirando.

**-Bien, tu nombre ya lo sé y tú el mío también… ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**-Dieciocho **– le dije desinteresado.

-**Yo tengo veinticinco** – me respondió como si hubiera dicho "¿y tú?" – **¿tienes hermanos?**

**-Sí.**

**-¡Yo no!** – me dijo triste – **desearía poder haber tenido uno… pero bueno, ¿tienes algunos hobbies?**

**-No.**

**-¿De verdad?** – me miró incrédula – **vamos, dime cual es.**

**-A nada **– le dije sin emoción alguna en mi rostro.

**-Hmm, te creeré por hoy… luego de terminar la preparatoria ¿irás a la universidad?**

**-Aún no lo sé** – le dije apoyando mi codo en mi bolso y mi rostro en mi mano.

**-… ¿no me dirás nada cierto?** – captó enseguida.

**-Por supuesto** – le dije con una sonrisa – **no confió en ti.**

**-Pero yo sí confío en ti **– me dijo frustrada.

**-Demuéstralo** – la rete.

**-¿Y cómo?**

**-Yo que sé, tu eres la psicóloga **– le dije cerrando los ojos.

_Ahora estaría viendo mí preciado Dragon Ball Z_

**-Bien, te contaré de mi vida y de algunas cosas que solo tú sabrás.**

_Sí, claro._

**-Soy hija única en mi familia. Mi padre y madre eran muy cariñosos y siempre me daban amor** – dijo dejando de lado la agenda y lápiz – **éramos una familia muy buena, no nos hacía falta nada, pero un día cuando tenía 7 años salí al supermercado con mi madre…**

Sentí como su voz había comenzado feliz, animada y ahora, comenzaba a sonar más baja y triste.

**-… ella quiso tomar un atajo, por lo que la seguí pero nos encontramos con 3 hombres vestidos de negro. Me golpearon a mí y a mi madre, para luego v-violarla frente a mis ojos… **– su voz comenzó a quebrarse y tomé más atención – **… aquello fue horrible, lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer. Luego de eso, los hombres se fueron dejando a mi madre herida y sin ropa, junto conmigo la cual tenía un corte en la cabeza y la sangre me chorreaba sin parar. No sé como mi padre supo de lo que había ocurrido con nosotras y cuando llegó a rescatarnos… mi madre ya se había ido.**

Vi como de sus mejillas corrían lágrimas silenciosas, para luego limpiárselas con el dorso de su mano.

**-Desde ese día mi padre se había alejado de mí y se había convertido en una persona fría, carente de gentileza. Cuando tenía la edad tuya, mi padre murió por la edad, por lo que fue otra gran pérdida para mí vida. Luego, trabajé y comencé a estudiar en la universidad.**

**Conocí a Erza y nos hicimos muy amigas. Desde el acontecimiento de mi madre, quise ayudar a las personas que hayan pasado por la misma situación u otra que los haya dejado mal, así que, quise estudiar psicología para poder curar y ayudar a las personas de sus "enfermedades" psicológicas **– me dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Vaya…**

**-Por eso, nuestros casos son un poco parecidos, por lo que te quiero ayudar a salir adelante y también, quiero entenderte y que confíes en mí como yo lo hago ahora contigo. Solo tú y Erza saben lo que de verdad pasó con mis padres. No te lo digo para que te preocupes de mí, si no para que veas que confío en ti, ¿entiendes?** – me dijo sonriente.

-¡**Q-Quien se preocuparía por ti!** – le dije en voz alta mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

**-Hai hai, pero bueno** – me miró alegre – **empecemos con las preguntas para conocernos mejor.**

La miré por algunos segundos, y sonreí al pensar en aquello.

**-Suena bien, comencemos entonces.**

Podría ser interesante y divertido.

* * *

Si llegaste aquí .-. no puedo creer que hayas leído todo eso xD de alguna forma, creo que me dirán que el capitulo estuvo aburrido y corto xD lo sé pero .-. díganlo -w- xD es verdad TnT o no.-.?

El próximo capítulo c: está escrito :B! Se llama **"Preguntas, Lo siento"**

Donde saldrá el **lado Otaku de Natsu** ò-ó y el de alguien más x3~

Nos leemos, y Gracias por sus Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas *O*

Cuidence n.n


End file.
